


Knights and Princesses

by Pokemondiamond4321



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemondiamond4321/pseuds/Pokemondiamond4321
Summary: Just a little fic I wrote for a writing contest happening in a discord server I'm in. Ash is a knight in training, May is the princess of Hoenn. Just a little one-shot for now. If enough people want more, I might continue it.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Knights and Princesses

There once was a young man, with messy, jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tanned skin. He was known as Ashton, Ash for short. He was a knight in training. He had moved to the new land a few years ago, after his father, Giovanni, had tried to kill him and his mother one night after a lot of drinks at the pub. Ash still resented his father and his goons, but they were far away now, and had no idea where he and his mother were. He had made friends in this new land, a tall, man with a darker tan and spiky hair being one of his first. He had also made friends with a feisty redhead maid when she ran away, but she did have to go back to her job before long. He was friends with a young man that had a tendency to sketch a lot, but he wasn't around much.

One day after training, he was on his way back to his mothers cottage when a cloaked figure bumped into him. The figure was petite, so it bounced off of him and onto the ground. He started to get upset at the figure, until he was stopped by the sight of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The young woman stood up, bowing to him.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She had a beautiful voice too. He didn't want to admit it, but he was smitten with the girl.

"N-No worries, miss, are you okay?" He said with slightly tinted cheeks. She blushed and nodded, before jumping at the sounds of a group of people running towards them. She hid behind him as the royal knights passed. He knew them, they were very strict, no mercy, and oddly having two colored uniforms. He had met the Grand Commanders before. Archie, a bearded man with an odd fascination with the ocean in the blue uniforms, and Maxie, a straitlaced redhead with a serious aura in the red.

"Young knight, have you seen a woman running by?" Maxie addressed him. He knew they weren't who they say they are. He knew they were up to something nefarious. He shrugged.

"Somebody in a cloak ran that way." He points to the side, towards the forest. Maxie gives him a sinister sneer as he and Archie led their troops towards the forest. The girl comes out from behind him with wide eyes.

"Y-You lied to the royal guards? Why? Why didn't you turn me in? You could get in trouble!" She was shocked he would do something like that.

"Those guys might be Royal Guards by name, but they're scum. They are jerks, probably plotting a coup." He muttered the last part under his breath before he shakes his head and turns his attention to her. "What were they chasing you for, anyways?"

"Oh, they think I was trying to break into the princess's room, guess it does kinda look like that when you have a rope to her room and they see you climbing on it..."

"Were you trying to assassinate the princess?"

"What? No! She and I are... friends."

"I've never actually seen the princess, I'm still a knight in training, so I've never been inside the walls of the castle. Say, do you have anywhere to be?" He asks her, failing to make eye contact. She bites her lip, contemplating these next few words.

"Well, I do have to be home before dark, but until then, no. Why?" She asks, cocking her eyebrow.

"Well, as a way to repay me for helping you right then, how about you come back to my place?"

Her eyes widen and she blushes, smacking his cheek. "Y-You pervert! Asking a girl you just met to come back to your home?!" He holds his stinging cheek with a deep blush.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant to have dinner, honest!" He was so dense. He knew she'd say no, thinking he was a pervert.

"...Sure." His eyes widen, and he looks up to see her blushing face. She was stunning, he was mesmerized for a moment, before he smiles.

"Alright, follow me!" He says excitedly, leading her to his and his mom's home. The walk there was quiet, slightly awkward, but not too bad. They walked in, and Ash calls out to his mother.

"Mom! I'm home! I brought a friend to dinner, hope that's okay!" He calls out to her. The girl stands behind him, blushing a little at him calling her a friend. His mother walks in, wearing a yellow shirt, pink over shirt, and a long blue skirt. Her long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail.

"Oh! Who do we have here?" At that moment, they both realized they never actually introduced their selves.

"My names Haruka." She says, a little hesitant, but they don't mention it.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Haruka, call me Delia. I haven't seen you around, you don't look like someone training to be a guard like my Ashy here."

"We, uhm, just met a few minutes ago. He helped me out, and wanted me to come to dinner to repay him, though I'm not sure how that works." She giggles.

"Oh he's always been that type of guy, doing everything he can to help." His mother teases him. They talk for a bit before they move to the kitchen.

"This looks delicious, Delia!" Haruka exclaims.

"My mom is the best cook in the whole region."

"Even the royal chefs' cooking don't look this good." She accidentally says outside.

"How do you know what the royal cooking looks like?" Ash questions the girl.

"Uhm, just seen it passing by the princess..." She mumbles. Ash and Delia share a look but shake their heads, choosing not to question it. She sighs, throwing her head back and letting the hood of her cloak fall. Her long brunette hair falls out. Ash's breath catches in his throat, she's gorgeous.

They all chat and eat happily before Haruka notices the time. She stands up and starts to take her dishes but Ash stops her, taking them from her and putting them in the sink himself. "This was fun, but I really must be going now."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"NO! I-I mean, you've already done enough for me." She stumbles a bit.

"Well at least let me walk you out." She can't find a way to decline without sounding suspicious, so she relents. She says her goodbyes to Delia before Ash walks her out.

"Thanks for tonight, Ash. It was nice." She smiles before biting her lip with a blush. Before he can question this, she stands up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. His eyes widen and he blushes, not expecting it. By the time he gets his mind in order, she's already gone. He sighs and walks back inside.

"I didn't know you were friends with Princess May." Delia says as he enters. He's confused by his mothers words, unsure of what she's talking about.

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Well that was Princess May, the long brunette hair and sapphire eyes are a dead giveaway. I can't believe you both failed to notice she still had her tiara on." She giggles at him. His mind was blown. The Princess just kissed his cheek. He was determined to become a royal guard, hoping to see her again.

So this is just a little story I made for a writing contest. If it's popular and I get enough support, I might continue, but for now it's just a one-shot.


End file.
